Increasing Gravity
by Agedwisdom
Summary: Gravity Falls can be a harsh place; waking up with no idea of who you are can be harsher. Thankfully making friends can be easy. Sadly making enemies is even easier. A life begins in grief but it can maintain in hope.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Only time I'll say it, I don't own Gravity Falls or any other product that may appear

Where was I? The thought came to me fuzzily almost like being spoken to underwater. It was dark so dark; darker than the night and as quiet as the grave. I tried turning my head but I was so tired. It'll be alright I'll just rest my eyes a… the blackness took me.

I could hear a faint noise… I was still so incredibly tired, 'Just let me sleep'. It was like someone was whispering, "please … wake …" what were they talking about I was already awake; as if in response exhaustion swept through my mind...

"Please... don't die." Die? the fuzzy blanket that covered my thoughts returned... how was dying? The question echoed in my thoughts as the darkness quickly reclaimed me.

It was vague if I was awake or asleep at some points. The blackness was constant, the silence however was not. If I strained I could almost hear what they were saying, sometimes with urgency.

"He's flatli… get me … paddles"

"Tell me he's going to …"

"Get these kids ou..."

Other times the voices came with a soothing calmness.

"Hey kid how … going… fine"

"Where was … found again?"

"… beach…. crater."

"… keep a close… Miss …roy."

When it happened it felt like I was listening to someone shouting underwater, vaguely understandable yet distorted and scattered.

How long was I like that I can't say could have been days or weeks, Most times though it was just quiet and so soothing. I was so tired I didn't want to think I just wanted to rest, to sink further into the dark, let my lead weighted limbs drag me down.

Occasionally the blackness was punctuated with a harsh white light, and in these instances I could almost make out blurry figures moving at the edge of my vision but those times never truly lasted.

Then it happened; I felt lighter than I had in a long time as a new noise entered my hearing. Beep… that was odd… beep… I felt as though I was rising , like how a bubble rises to the surface of a pool.

Heh heh… bubbles. Beep… beep…. beep; the sounds were coming faster now, an odd pressure pressing down on me. Beep…beep.. beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep! I shot forward with a gasp and opened my eyes.

And then immediately shut them against the blinding light that greeted me. I gulped in air greedily almost panting, blinking rapidly I struggled to comprehend my surroundings. Everything was a painful white color that made my eyeballs scream in protest. Closing my eyes against the glare, I attempted to sit up but my limbs felt like wet noodles for all the strength they presented.

In the end I settle for opening my eyes a crack and turning my head, I was lying on some sort of bed in a remarkably clean room, almost sterile. The walls all painted with that blaring white color that did me no favors in my weak state.

My head was pounding like a drum beat, "Where am I", I whispered.

Or rather that's what I tried to whisper, it came out more like a horse "whierumais".

Apparently I mustn't have whispered as much as I thought, because almost in response to a new voice something stirred just out the corner of my eye. I heard a loud gasp and before I could react, a grinning face full of metal jumped and shoved itself into view.

We stared at each other for a long moment brown eyes burning holes into me, I cocked my head to the side trying to piece together what I was seeing and the head followed suit,the grin never leaving their face.

In fact it just seemed to be getting wider; Just as I though their head was going to split in half they let out painfully loud happy squeal that made me flinch.

"Ohmygawshyou'reawakenowthatsawesomeohholdonesecondIgottatellthedoctoryou'reokayYAY" and just like that as quickly as they had appeared they vanished, a door slamming close by.

I lay stock still in surprise, before sudden warmth bloomed in my chest.

Apparently my brain had decided now was the time to start registering pain and a deep abiding ache began spreading through my limbs.

I heard myself groan as every inch of me began to throb, despite this I felt my lips twitch upwards "well... that was something".

* * *

I had successfully managed to sit up properly for about twenty minutes when the door to my room slammed open, and a bunch of people in white coats and what looked like blue and pink overalls entered. "Ah finally awake are we" one white coated man said with a hint of humor in his voice.

I looked up blearily at the man I now recognized as a doctor and nodded. He smiled warmly "good, now how are you feeling, you've been through quite an ordeal".

I blinked before coughing suddenly, man my throat was parched "I- I'm aching all over and really need a drink" a loud growling noise emanated from the hollow that was my stomach. I blushed "I'm also really hungry apparently". The doctor nodded smiling as he jotted something down before signalling some nurses who quickly left my room.

The doctor turned to me "well I shouldn't really be surprised by that, you have been in a coma like state since you were brought in about…" he checked his board "a week ago." He scratched his head as he glanced at the board again "and I have to say it was touch and go there for the first day or so."

My confusion must have been evident on my face because he looked as though he was about to explain what was going on when one of the nurses returned with a tray of food. I eyed it ravenously mindfully wiping away some drool as he set it down in front of me.

The Doctor coughed as I picked up a sandwich earning him a mock glare "now before you eat there are a few questions I need you to answer" I took a bite anyway and swallowed.

"Like what" my voice squeaked oddly for a second, I rubbed at my throat frowning.

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Well first of all…" he was cut off as a familiar high pitched voice outside shouted "Guys hurry up, I told you he's awake now."

"Yes we get it kid" a gravelly voice replied tiredly "just don't start jumping all over him, give him some space".

Like a blur the figure that had first greeted me waking up shot in to the room, stopping just short of my bed; she grinned showing metal braces "Hey".

I blinked at her abruptness "hey yourself" I felt my lips twitching again at her perkiness. It seemed she was the type of person who lit up the room with her energy.

She stared at me for a moment "Sooo… do you remember m-"

"Miss" the doctor barked "while we appreciate you alerting the proper authorities that he was awake, he is still a patient. He needs rest, not being crowded."

Frowning I opened my mouth to object but someone else beat me to it, "aw keep your coat on Doc and let them have their fun, and the kid looks fine to me."

It was that gravelly voice from before, in the door stood an older man wearing an odd combination of a suit and red tasseled hat. "In fact he looks about ready to jump out the window."

I abruptly settled back down from trying to look past the man's shoulder at the people standing behind him, feeling my face heat up, a fact not helped by the girls giggling. Red faced I tore another bite from my sandwich.

The Doctor was not having any of what he was being sold "With all due respect _sir_ " I scowled again at the doc's back at the implied disrespect packed into that one word, "but you are neither a medical professional, family nor are you a representative of the law, so it is well within my rights to remove you if you are being disruptive to the patient."

The old guy laughed roughly "Oh and you're just gonna throw us out after all we did?"

"I'm certainly in my rights to if I feel it will interfere with his rehabilitation!"

Okay this was getting slightly out of hand, I felt fine and they seemed nice.

"Actually sir" I said with as much respect as I could muster "I don't mind them being here as long as I actually get to eat". My stomach growled again making the girl snort as though I had made the funniest joke in the world.

The doctor gave her a brief glare over his glasses but only got a grin in response; I hid a growing smirk, I liked her.

The doctor turned to me and sighed shaking his head "Sorry but the answer is no, you only woke up barely half an hour ago and we still need to run a whole bunch of tests."

"Unless the kid is in immediate danger then the tests can wait Doc." A large rotund man in sheriffs uniform pushed passed the old man in the door. "I have a few questions I'd like answered first"

My mouth suddenly felt dry, now I was concerned.

The doctor removed his glasses and pinched his nose screwing his eyes shut in what must have been exasperation. "Very well Sheriff Blubs, but ten minutes only." With that he and the nurses who had been checking the fluid bags next to my bed left.

The Sheriff let out a breath "Okay, first things first. Are you alright?" I rolled my eyes at the repeated question and nodded. Sheriff Blubs wrote something down in a note book, then glanced back towards the door "You can come in while I'm questioning him you know."

The old man shrugged and marched in; following him was a boy around the girls' age wearing a blue and white cap, a tall red head girl wearing what looked like a flannel jacket and fur hat, and an immensely portly guy who looked like he could do with a shower.

I raised a hand nervously "Um hi?" Feeling a little surrounded I lay back a bit in the bed.

The red head smiled "Hey, you're looking a lot better than the last time we saw you."

I stared at her "I'm sorry?"

The Sheriff took the moment to interrupt, "These people here are the reason you're alive. They found you unconscious and covered in bruises out near the lake."

"Don't forget naked" the younger girl piped in.

"Yeah" the officer drawled raising an eyebrow in her direction "these two in particular were the ones to find you" he said gesturing to her and the boy standing next to her. "If it weren't for their quick thinking and contacting the authorities, you wouldn't be here right now

I felt both shocked and utterly confused, I'd been found where? "Uh, thanks I guess." I had a feeling my face would be a tomato by the end of the day.

The brown haired girl grinned yet again "You're welcome, I'm Mabel by the way and this is my brother Dipper." I stared for a second at his name; he shrugged and scratched his cheek.

"Hey, we just did what anyone else would do." His eyes widened a moment "Oh yeah" he turned and gestured at the red head "this is Wendy" she waved, "Soos" he moved to the overweight guy with a question mark t-shirt who greeted me with a "Hey dude".

"And" he motioned towards the old man in the suit "this is our Grunkle Stan", who just nodded grudgingly.

I looked back at Dipper curiously "Grunkle?"

"He's our Great Uncle" he shrugged.

"Ah" I nodded, as though that explained everything ever.

The Sheriff shook his head "Moving back to the questions," he looked at me sharply "For the record what's your name kid?"

"Oh I'm…" I felt the bottom of my stomach drop out beneath me and my budding good mood vanish as I reached at a blank space in my mind, "I'm… I'm..." I racked my brain as hard as I could for anything, the chill of fear pooling inside my chest "I- I- I don't know!"

I felt my heart begin to beat faster as panic flooded me, my eyes widening. "I can't remember my name" my breath was coming harsh and fast, my eyes darting from side to side looking at an increasingly worried group.

This wasn't right I should know it... I had to know it, my name was who I was, and without it… the room began to blur a little. I felt like I was going to be sick!

The red head, 'Wendy' I remembered placed a hand on my shoulder "Dude, breathe! You're hyperventilating. Breathe slowly, In" I held my breath "out" she said, and I released it. "Good, again in... out..."

Everyone waited a few minutes while Wendy helped calm me down, up close I now realized she was rather tall… come to think of it everyone looked tall to me... or ... was I just small?

"Okay" she said rubbing the small of my back "you can't remember your name yet, that's alright you just got up from a week long nap, you're bound to be a bit disoriented. Can you remember anything else" I stared at my lap not answering, why was she being so kind? "Anything" she continued "like, how old you are?"

I froze before shaking my head at another blank spot, squashing another tide of panic. There was something about that question that terrified me; just in way the older members were talking down to my level. As though I... I...

I risked a glance at the group around me; they looked at me with varying degrees of sympathy. I wasn't sure how to handle that so I moved to my more begging question, "D- does anyone have a mirror on them". Mabel fished a make-up mirror out of her pocket with a curious look on her face.

"What's wrong?

I didn't answer as I looked at my reflection. I don't know what I really expected, shoulder length spiky dirty blond hair, green eyes and a rounded nose set into a heart shaped face.

The color around one of my eyes was a fading dark yellow and there were some stitches on my forehead. Other than that I looked no older than Dipper and Mabel who were standing next to me with worry etched on their faces.

I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and realized something oddly relieving.

While the face in the mirror meant nothing to me, it also felt extremely right.

* * *

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up here? Think hard on this." The doctor and his entourage had been called back in.

I had been given an initial diagnosis of trauma induced amnesia, though the Doc had said that they would need to perform some scans to get a more accurate opinion, though they did check my height and weight and concluded that taking into account my coma induced weight loss I was probably around twelve to thirteen years old.

They gave me an hour to finish eating and calm down a little before restarting the questioning.

Then everyone but the Sherriff was herded back out the room, supposedly it had been to prevent me from feeling entrapped by to many people, though I could see three pairs of eyes peeking through a crack in the door frame and its window.

I closed my eyes and strained to remember anything before the blissful blackness. I was beginning to think I should have stayed unconscious. "I'm sorry I can't remember".

I could see his eyes narrow behind his glasses and he muttered something to a nurse who wrote something on another clipboard.

Sherriff Blubs coughed into a fist grabbing our attention "Are you sure" he adjusted his sunglasses-who wore sunglasses in doors anyway- "the events regarding you being found are part of an investigation, anything you can tell us will be helpful." I nodded and closed my eyes again and strained my brain as hard as I could.

"I'm sorry I-" then like a flash I saw something in the back of my mind; of sand almost rising up to meet me, of falling, of blinding pa- I snapped my eyes open breathing hard, Blubs and the doctor were staring intently at me.

"Well?" the doctor adjusted his glasses.

I hesitated a moment drawing my knees to my chest, I suddenly felt very small "I- I fell and- and…"

"And?"

"And that's it" I mumbled after a moment.

Sherriff Blubs looked almost disappointed, "well unless you fell from a plane and decided to strip naked on your way down I'm gonna have to ask that you call us the moment you remember anything else. _Anything else_!"

His face suddenly drew rather tightly around his glasses and his voice went cold "violence against minors is a serious offense round these here parts, it is not. tolerated."

He looked at me and relaxed again sighing "add on the fact that you had not a stitch on you we could probably add a theft charge to that as well".

He tipped his hat as he left "The police will be in touch, good day to yaw."

He stepped out the door and called back "oh and kid pick a name before you're marked as John Doe."

I glanced nervously at the doctor after he left "so um, what happens to me now?"

He drew a hand through thinning hair and breathed heavily through his nose. "Well you're probably going to remain here for the next day or two depending on your test results, after that it depends on the legal ruling. You're a minor without any records or family linking you to this area, meaning that you're likely to be placed with a foster family nearby until your identity is found."

I didn't really know what to make of that statement, I didn't know even know where I was let alone anyone who lived here. Well Wendy seemed nice at least she reminded me of… of? I felt that same horrible hollow feeling appear again; my breathing grew sharp and rapid as my vision blurred.

Hurried footsteps were quickly followed by a firm grip on my shoulder "Hey, hey dude remember breathe" it was Wendy's voice "do as I say, IN" I sucked in a shuddering breathe "hold it, now out". I released it, "now just keep doing it like that, in… Out."

It took few minutes of her coaching but the room began coming back into focus, the doctor raised an eyebrow at her in an almost appraising manner.

Wendy ruffled my hair with a reassuring smile; an act I oddly found myself appreciating "So what got you this time, did you remember something?" I shook my head desperately trying to shove down a burning feeling in my throat "More like realized that I know less than I thought I did."

She tilted her head curiously "oh?" I swallowed again at the lump in my throat refusing to look at her or my doctor, I knew that if I did the emotional dam I was trying to build would completely shatter. As it was I still heard my voice trembling as I spoke

"I- I want my mom and dad but I... I-" I hiccuped and bit my lip. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't. Not in front of these people who I barely knew, I didn't want their pity.

A large hand took hold of my smaller one, "It's alright dude. Take your time" Wendy said quietly "Take as long as you need man." I didn't look at her but I felt my eyes widen unwillingly.

Swallowing hard I forced the knot in my throat down "but I can't even remember my family's faces. I don't remember their voices, let alone what they were like."

I took a shuddering breath "I just- I ... what kind of person could forget something like that?" I lay back and let my head fall, the effort to finish draining me slightly.

The other two were silent for a few minutes before I Wendy bent over to whisper something to the doctor who nodded, "just make sure he's in a state suitable for when his has his scans though", he once again left again through the door.

Wendy followed and but only poked her head outside, I couldn't hear what she said but I heard a clatter of footsteps leading away from the door. I suppose I couldn't really blame them for listening in on the crazy person but I was grateful all the same.

I jerked my head back down as she returned; she took a seat the bedside and placed a hand on my shoulder again. "Dude, look at me", I shook my head staring at my hands in my lap.

She sighed "Kid please look at me, you'll feel a lot better when you do", I bit my lip hard that I tasted iron, as my emotions slammed against my mental dam like roaring tide.

Her hand squeezed my shoulder almost affectionately but that couldn't be right "Look man, I know its tough but I need you to trust me alright, everything is going to be fine." I couldn't help it, I knew what would happen but she sounded so sincere.

Slowly I lifted my head and met her gaze, I immediately felt my lower lip begin to tremble and my eyes start to burn. Her arm snaked itself further around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her, "Dude, I know I can't begin to understand how you must be feeling right now." My mental wall cracked.

I felt something hot starting to trickle down my face and gritted my teeth, straining.

Wendy smiled kindly "but please remember this, whatever caused you to forget everything you were before." The crack began to spiderweb along the banks.

Her voice grew firm as I twisted inwards and buried my face in her shoulder "It was not your fault!"

The dam broke.

* * *

I don't know how long I wept for, it felt like hours, but if it was Wendy never complained. She just sat silently letting pour my grief out on her shoulder occasionally trying to give a reassuring hug. Why she would let me do that was something I couldn't figure out, but it was something I desperately needed.

I felt terrified, angry and wretched, a writhing ball of emotional agony roiled about in my chest; I couldn't stop myself from crying switching between wailing and almost silent whimpering but still she remained. I cried for what I'd lost, a whole life just gone, vanished like dust in the wind. The faces of those who must have loved me gone along with everything else like a sand castle swept away by a wave.

I cried for the emptiness I unconsciously knew was ahead of me, a lifetime of asking why. Why? why did it have to be me, who was I to deserve this. What had I done wrong that this was my punishment. I had no name, I had no home; I had no one and I was no one. I- I ... the tears just kept coming.

At some point I vaguely recall calling out for my parents and at that the grip on me tightened almost responding with equal pain to my own. But there was no answer and why would there be, I was alone and nothing could change that; and so I wept until I had no more tears to give.

Distantly I heard Wendy whispering that it would be alright, that it would be okay; but my heart knew otherwise. I wasn't okay... It would never be okay again.

Finally my tears began to abate; unclenching my aching jaw, I took a few shuddering breaths and relaxed my vice like grip on Wendy's jacket. I pulled back rubbing my eyes to emotionally drained and physically tired to continue.

Wendy glanced bemusedly at her completely soaked shoulder before rummaging in a pocket. Pulling her hand back she tossed me a handkerchief, "for your face dude" she smirked.

I began wiping my eyes which ached in a not unpleasant way, "thanks" I mumbled. My cheeks felt heated, whether from embarrassment from the scene I just made of myself or due having had my face screwed up tight for who knows how long I couldn't tell.

She shrugged looking quite nonchalant for someone who'd just had somebody bawling into their shoulder "Pfft, no problem. You needed somebody and with that reaction you just had, I don't think Doctor 'By the Book at all times Every time' out there would have been much help".

"Even still" my voice sounded fragile to my ears "thanks a lot".

She shook her head rolling her eyes "Yeah well, don't mention it dude." Standing up she stretched her arms behind her "do you want to meet the rest of the gang now or would you rather..." she gestured to my still rather red face.

"Oh…" I quickly wiped the rest of my face down and sniffed "no let them in, I never thanked them properly". Wendy nodded and quickly left the room again,

I was getting kind of antsy myself but I couldn't leave the room until the doctor said it was nose twitched, rubbing it didn't help. It felt weird almost ticklish like a … "ah aah- AH-CHOO". Something flashed red as I let loose an extremely loud sneeze, I blinked confusedly and frowned "what the heck was that." I glanced around for what could have caused the bright flash but nothing obvious stuck out. I brushed my bed sheet down checking that no mucus had flown anywhere on the bedding.

There wasn't any mucus but my hand brushed over part of the sheet that felt rougher than the rest, a quick check made my eyes widen slightly, some of the fabric had blackened; as though someone had decided to singe the threads with a candle or a hot iron.

My examination was however halted as the door opened again and Wendy strode back in followed by Dipper and Mabel. I quickly scrambled to hid the burnt patch while trying to sound casual "Hey where are Soos and your Grunkle?" Dipper averted his eyes slightly, my face must have still been a bit blotchy "they've gone back to work, Grunkle Stan had to go and look after the Mystery Shack and dragged Soos back with him."'

Mystery Shack?' What kind of place was that?

A long pause stretched out between us, I don't think any of us really knew what to say. We probably all felt a bit awkward especially if they had heard the scene I was making only moments ago.

"So" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly "I guess I should thank you guys properly for what you did".Mabel tilted her head in slight confusion "Didn't you do that earlier, we told you it was okay."

I shook my head "To be honest I wasn't sure what was going on right then, I was confused as to where I was, and then I realized the stuff with … you know" I tapped my head, the three of them nodded solemnly. "So you can see how much I really want to let you know how grateful I am to you."

Dipper removed his hat, running his hands through his hair uneasily "Did-" he hesitated with a slight grimace on his face before marching up to the other side of my bed. "Did the doctors tell you what condition you were in when we found you?"

I shook my head and rubbed at the still sore bruise around my eye "Only that it was touch and go for a while at the start."

Dipper sighed loudly "It probably was, the Doctors refused to let us see you for an entire day after you were brought in. We –me and Mabel- found you after we heard some sort of explosion down by the lake. We actually thought you were dead with the way you looked at first". He paused as though searching for the right words.

"It was raining and you were half in the water, me and Mabel managed to pull you out but …" He trailed off looking pleadingly at his sister.

Wendy was the one who took pity however with Dipper looking at her with a mixture of gratitude and something else. "You were so bruised and cut up that we couldn't tell what color your skin was originally and the Doctors said that you had a few cracked ribs on top of the beginnings of hypothermia."

I looked at my peach colored hands in confusion, "but if I was that badly hurt then why do I…?"

Mabel shrugged a smile showing up on her face again "maybe you're just really fast healer" she blinked her eyes going wide "ooh ooh, maybe you have healing powers like Wolverine. Hey make a fist and maybe claws will pop out".

My opinion of that idea must have shown up on my face because the other two tried to stifle their laughter behind their hand. I crossed my arms and looked away pouting; "Aw, don't be like that" Wendy laughed "we're just having fun". I eyed her and felt my lips twist up a little, I could feel the laughter bubbling up however, the three's humor was infectious.

"Alright, alright. You got me" I laughed a little, something that proved to be a mistake "Ow, ow that hurts" I rubbed my middle wincing.

Pulling at my hospital gowns collar I glanced down, areas of my chest and stomach were wrapped in bandages like a mummy and the skin that was open to the air still looked mottled black and blue. "Note to self," I groaned "laughter is not the best medicine after all."

I felt a hand ruffle my hair, looking up I found it wasn't Wendy this time who was wincing in sympathy with me in the corner. I glanced at Mabel and felt my face grow heated; "What" she was grinning "Wendy said you enjoyed her doing this." My face grew even hotter if it were possible.

Dipper snorted "Mabel let him go; you can flirt with him when he's out of hospital."

Wait what? Flirt?!

I looked back to Mabel who was sitting with an innocent look on her face, her eyes twinkling mischievously, my throat suddenly felt rather dry.

"So" I coughed, purposely not looking at Mabel. "What happened after you dragged me out of the water?"

Dipper fiddled with his cap a moment "I sent Mabel to town for help where we managed to call for an ambulance , I- I didn't want to risk touching you at first, You were barely breathing but if you'd been left where you were you would have died so… yeah I tried to keep you warm with my jacket. As it was your heart stopped beating a few times before the hospital stabilized you."

Wendy stepped beside him "one of us has been at your side ever since you arrived, you scared the life out of us a few times when your heart stopped beating.  
I felt my throat tighten a little at that, "why" I breathed "why do that you could have just left me alone when I was stable."

They all looked at each other but said nothing almost speaking without words. Eventually Dipper rubbed the back of his head his face turning slightly red "It ... just felt like the right thing to do."

I remained silent a few minutes digesting what I'd just been told. "C-could someone help me up?" I asked quietly.

They gave me an odd look so I rephrased myself "Could someone help me out of bed" my legs felt stiff and weak, I didn't trust them to hold me up but I needed to do this. I twisted round and tried to wriggle out from under the blankets, maybe it was due to the fact my arms had all the strength of wet noodles but all I managed was to tangle myself up further.

Dipper attempted to help but only succeeded in nearly dragging me from the bed covers and all.

Eventually Wendy once again took pity on us all the while failing suppressing obvious amusement, she gripped me under my armpits while Dipper and I kicked and pulled the covers from my legs. She then guided me to the floor where I grabbed hold of the mental pole holding my fluid drip; the cold paneling of the floor sent a shiver up my spine but honestly the coolness was a welcome relief.

I leaned heavily on the pole for a long moment before dredging up the courage to raise one foot, and placed it in front of the other. I turned to Dipper and Mabel and took a few stumbling steps towards them, funny maybe it was because I was leaning on the pole but they seemed a tiny bit taller than me.

Another step... then another... and another.

"Uh dude" Wendy raised an eyebrow "don't push yourself to fast". As though my body had just been waiting for a warning I slipped and fell face forward onto the hard floor.

Or I would have if Dipper and Mabel hadn't caught me."Hey careful"; they both pushed me to my feet trying to steady me as I got my feet back under control. But before they could release me I let go of the pole and grabbed them both in as tight a hug as I could manage in my current both suddenly tensed at my actions, almost as if waiting for something horrible to happen.

"Thank you" I whispered thickly, they relaxed slightly "thank you both so much".

Dipper made a noise as if to protest again but I cut him off "Dude you and Mabel saved my life; You saved me without even knowing who the heck I was, no matter what you say there is no way I'll ever be able to repay that."

The room was silent for a long moment.

Someone coughed lightly from the doorway. "As much as I hate to break such a cute moment but I'm afraid visiting hours for this patient are over".

I quickly let go of the two of them startled, grabbing the pole again I looked towards the speaker.

My doctor had returned. 'Crab-apples'.

"What do you mean over?" I felt slight irritation rise up inside me, I'd barely gotten to know these three and now they had to leave?

Wendy grabbed me by the arm and helped guide me back into the bed. "He means that you have a long day of examinations ahead and you're gonna need all he all the rest you can get."

"But…"

She ruffled my hair again and looked me in the eye a reassuring laugh in her voice "Don't worry we'll see you again soon, if not by this evening then tomorrow morning for sure".

I crossed my arms"Y- You promise, right?" I knew I probably sounded childish but right then I didn't care. Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy; the three made somehow made me feel...

...safe.

Wendy grinned looking back at the other two who nodded frantically and then back to me. She stood up "we promise Bud."

They began to file out when Dipper called back to me "Don't worry I'm definitely coming back, there's a lot of amazing stuff I need to show you".

"And I'll be bringing you a list of names for you to try out, that's gonna be so much fun" Mabel shouted back as well.

I raised a hand and waived hesitantly, still wearing a slight frown "Um 'kay, see you soon then... I guess".

I gazed after them as the doctor called in a few nurses to move my bed.

"So uh, I know this might sound stupid" I said as they wheeled me out into the hall, "but where am I exactly again?"

A nurse looked down at me strangely "You're in hospital".

I shook my head, irritated. "No, where is the Hospital?"

"Ah" she smiled warmly "Kid welcome to Gravity Falls."


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed in a bit of a blur, true to their word Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy visited me as often as they could; sometimes bringing board games to pass the time, sometimes just asking me how I had been and telling me about the town I was now apparently a resident of.

I didn't know if they were exaggerating about some of the people's eccentricities here but it was an interesting mixture of disturbing and humorous.

I hadn't had another break down since my first one but the hollowness and feeling of loss was still as raw as ever, it was probably only a matter of time until it happened again but until then these visits consistently helped stave it off. Especially Dipper who seemed to have a great gift for story telling as he told me passionately about all sorts of creepy monsters he was searching for and other fairy tales from around town.

When they weren't here however I was scanned, prodded and poked by a host of different people. The reason for my memory loss was still suggested to be trauma induced, but the scans couldn't detect any evidence of brain damage –something I was incredibly grateful for- which according to my doctor meant that it was likely that they would return given time and an encouraging environment, whatever that meant.

The bruises on my chest though had thankfully begun to fade. though I was told I would probably still be tender for another month or so as my ribs continued to heal. Meaning that according to Doc I couldn't run, jump or anything too strenuous when I was released. Annoyance filled me when told this, my arms and legs had gained strength very quickly after that first day and the hospital grounds felt way to confined for my tastes. These bouts of cabin fever often came with a urge to climb the trees in the gardens and try and look out over the high wall blocking the rest of the world from view. The nurses hadn't been pleased with me when I started doing that a fact that now led to my current situation.

"Hey" I flinched back from the cold metal of the stethoscope; my Doctor chuckled and breathed on the disk placing it back on my chest. "Alright kid breathe in" I did so, he nodded listening to my body's rhythms, "Okay now breathe out" I released the breath I had held. He nodded again and pulled off the Stethoscope, jotting something down on a notepad, "Well for someone who decided that falling from a tree was a good idea in spite of warnings you're physically fine. Actually other than still being too thin for a boy your age, I'd dare say you're as fit a as a fiddle. Quite remarkable actually."

I fist bumped the air a wide grin spreading over my face "Yes! So when can I leave?"

Doc Charles stood up and started putting tools away not looking at me "We're still waiting for a couple more legalities to be dealt with but if all goes to plan you could be placed in a foster family's custody sometime later this afternoon or this evening."

I wrinkled my nose. A foster family? the very idea made me feel sick. The thought that anyone could just sign a piece of paper and say 'hey kid guess who's your new family. What's that? You don't like us very much and want to find your real parents ... aw too bad, now get to work!' A shiver crept down my spine, yeah no thanks.

"Could i take a rain check on that, For say another eight years maybe."

The Doc looked back at me exasperatedly "We've been over this kiddo, you are a-"

"Minor, yeah I know" I rolled my eyes "and as such I'm required by law to be placed in the care of a responsible adult and blah blah blah." I rubbed at my eyes in frustration, I didn't want this or at least I wanted a choice but I apparently had no choice to give an opinion. Maybe I was overreacting a little, I mean wasn't as if I lived in a fairy-tale right.

I chewed at my lip nervously "Do you… Do you know who I'll be placed with at all?"

The Doc shook his head "There are a few possibilities I know a little of, but it would probably be best you wait and see. Just so you don't go in having created preconceptions of what to expect." He gave me what he must have thought was a stern look, though in my opinion he just looked constipated. "Don't look at me like that boy, I'll have you know that all candidates have been vetted by the sheriffs office and are all very upstanding members of our little community." I forced myself to relax, the Doc didn't need me glaring at him; he was just doing his job in the end

I slipped down from the table "Okay, I'm about to end up with a wicked stepmother, who'll dress me in rags and force me to clean the floors with a toothbrush. Got it".

He chuckled "kid you have been listening to the Pines family a little too much, you'll be fine." He opened the door for me and steered me through the hall way back to my room.

"Tch, you'd think if there were people interested in me they'd have visited like Wendy, and the others are." I muttered darkly under my breath as we passed out of the office area into the main hospital area.I'd been rather disappointed when I learned that Dipper and Mabel were only living in Gravity Falls for their summer vacation.

I'd only known them a couple of days but I could tell that I'd never find better people to have as friends here; they were funny, willing to listen, understanding when I didn't get a reference, patient, and above all supportive of me trying to get my memory back. Around them the I didn't feel as hollow, I was... I felt happy.

I felt my good mood slipping as my forehead wrinkled into frown, I still had no idea who I was though and there was the rub; there had been no reports of a missing kid in the area and I didn't match up with the descriptions of any others in the state of Oregon; a fact that had frustrated the Sheriff to no end. It was like I had just appeared from nowhere.

'Huh' an amusing thought came to me 'maybe I was some sort of space-'

"Hey."

"Gargh!"

I jumped as someone tapped me on my shoulder, "someone's looking far better" Mable said in a singsong manner and poked me in the belly.

Wincing I rubbed at the spot "Only on the outside, I'm still forbidden from doing anything fun; and don't scare me like that."

Mabel pouted a moment "Oh don't be such a spoil sport, besides" she smiled widely "you should have been watching your surroundings." She leaned in whispering conspiratorially "you never know when someone might try to pull something."

"Still no reason to sneak up on me" I grumbled, though with no real heat in my words. As per usual around Mabel I felt my lips quirk upwards a moment, you could never really even pretend to be mad at her; she just seemed exude joy into everything she did.

She responded with a blown raspberry and laughed "I think someone needs a huuug!"

'Wait what!'

I paled "Mabel don-" I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me by a surprisingly strong pair of arms. My rib cage flared up in fiery feeling of pain and I let out a distressed cry. She quickly let go as if stung, looking at me with a mix of concern and another emotion I couldn't quite discern.

Gasping I bent over slightly clutching my sides as my doctor rushed over from the main desk where he been speaking with the receptionist "You know I'm always glad to see you Mabel" I wheezed slightly "just please warn me before you ever do that again".

"Miss Pines" my doctor looked at her disapprovingly over his glasses "I had hoped you would know by now that your young friend here is still healing, please refrain from delaying his recovery further or aggravating his remaining injuries".

Mabel looked back at me apologetic "Sorry" a faint pinkness tinged her cheeks "I kind of forgot about the ribs."

The Doc pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation "Right, I have another patient I need to check up on, can I please trust both of you to make it back to his room _without_ extending your stays in any manner".

Mabel grabbed my wrist and saluted with a mock serious expression, puffing out her chest "You got it mon Capitan" he just narrowed his eyes and strode off muttering something about not getting paid enough for this. She maintained the pose until he was out of view "well someone neglected the happy juice today", I let out a wheezing chuckle before standing straight grinning.

"More likely he's been told off for having too much."

Mable gasped "That's your doctor you're talking about, are you really going to talk bad about him behind his back?"

"Hmm, ah, mmm." I bit my lip acting like I was giving her question serious thought, "Yeah pretty much" I smirked.

She tried to give me a 'I'm very disappointed in you' glare.

I simply smiled back slowly counting down in my head.

Her stare intensified as she tightened her lip. The rest of her face however was shaking a little little cracks showing through the facade. I grinned wider and the attempt shattered, we both snorted and started laughing.

Mabel had made it her mission to try and brighten up my stay here but when Doc Charles had shot down her attempt putting balloons and streamers in my room she had made it her mission to mess with him, often dragging me into her plots as soon as I could walk properly. We'd probably driven the Doc up the wall half the time but he'd never managed to prove it was us.

"Hey, do you like my new sweater? I made I myself."

"Haha, ... huh" I blinked dazedly at the out of the blue question. Giving her a look up and down as she twirled I had to admit it did look pretty good on her.

It was purple with a fruit basket embroidered on the front; the color matching well with her earrings which were shaped like bunches of grapes. The earrings accentuating that crazy aspect of her that made her just plain fun to be around.

"You…" I felt my cheeks warm up "look gre- Ah, rather nice".

"D'aaaw thanks" she gave me another hug, softer this time. I heard some adults around us make cooing noises, though if Mabel heard she didn't give any notice.

"So, uh" I scratched the back of my head with my free hand awkwardly "where are the others?"

"Oh" she let go and waved her hand excitedly "I forgot, they're waiting for us at your room we have a surprise for you."

Her eyes then widened in horror "Oh no, I wasn't supposed tell you that. Please act surprised when we get there."

I blinked "Okay? But you didn't tell what it is, so why do I nee- gargh"

She was off running like a shot, dragging me behind her as I struggled to keep up and maintain my footing.

A loud crash echoed behind us as we left the lobby "OW, WHO PUT THIS SIGN HERE!"

* * *

With Mabel half leading me half dragging me along the corridors we made it to my room in record time, I often swore that this hospital was built as a maze a lot of the time with how easily one could get lost.

Mabel opened the door and pushed me in. "I'm telling you Wendy; the timing, the nightmares they all ad- Oh good you're here!" Dipper and Wendy were deep in conversation when they noticed me, Dipper rushed over a pulled me towards the bed and chairs "I've got some amazing videos you've gotta see" he sat me down in a chair and moved to grab a camera on the bed.

Wendy snatched it up first however raising an eyebrow "Hey didn't we have something else to give him first, Dipper?"

He scratched his cheek giving an embarrassed chuckle "Hehe, ah yeah. One second". He picked up a package from the bed and tossed it to me to me.

A slight twinge of panic fluttered in my chest as my hands fumbled the catch and dropped it. Wendy chuckled at that and I found myself pouting a little before ripping at the brown paper wrapping.

I quickly shredded the paper revealing…

"Clothes?"

"We sort of realized that you wouldn't really have anything for when you're released today so we all pitched in and got you something to get you started" Wendy explained as she leaned back against bed.

I looked down at the ragged t-shirt and pair of shorts I was currently wearing. I'd snuck it out of the Hospitals lost and found; I hadn't very well been willing to run round the place in just a hospital gown. and underwear "I'm… I'm never going to be able to pay you guys back am I?"

"Nope", Mabel giggled before narrowing her eyes seriously "and stop thinking that you need to."

"Mabel's right dude," Wendy cut in "we're your friends, you don't need to constantly act like you need to repay us every time we're nice to you."

A blush of embarrassment flooded my face at her rebuke, maybe I should cut back on the overwhelming gratitude a tad; I'd probably end just end up insulting them.

Either way new clean clothes were just what I needed. I quickly ripped of the top I was wearing, revealing my still bandaged rib cage. A sudden hiss sprang from somewhere in the room; but a quick glance up revealed only thing out of the ordinary was Wendy and Dipper giving Mabel a questioning look.

I paused changing as I realized my audience "Uh could you guys turn around a second…" I felt my face begin to burn.

Dipper gave a meaningful look to the girls and did so. Wendy covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulders shaking but moved to follow, pausing a moment to grab Mabel by the arms and physically twist her around. Mabel pouting as she so.

I shook my head 'Girls could be so confusing.'

I gingerly pulled on the new red t-shirt taking care not to brush my sides to hard, followed by a pair of dark green cargo shorts and an open front silver-grey hoodie. "Can we look yet?" Mabel had her arms crossed and was grinding a heel into the floor.

I twisted around feeling how well the new duds fitted, they were soft loose fitting but not so much that I was drowning in fabric. I found myself grinning "Yeah I'm decent."

They turned back to face me. Wendy gave me a look up and down "Nice, you actually clean up pretty good".

I scratched my cheek my face going red again, "thanks Wendy, these feel great. Who picked them by the way?"

"Heh well, you can thank Mabel for that; She pi-" Wendy paused as she pointed at the only other girl in the room... or rather where she would have stood. We all stared at the spot where Mabel had been standing for a moment, before looking towards the door as it swung shut.

I blinked, utterly confused "Uh, did I say do something wrong". Wendy looked back at me with an odd smirk on her face I blinked and it was gone so fast I must have imagined it.

"No you were fine dude, Mabel's been acting strange a lot this week." She paused thoughtfully "well stranger than usual anyway."

Dipper laughed quietly at that. "I think I know why, she'll be fine."

"what's up with her then", I raised an eyebrow "If its about the paintball gun incident I promised I wouldn't tell anyone it was her."

"No its... Paintball gun?" a look of confusion swept over his face "What did she-" Wendy bent down and whispered in his ear, his cheeks tinged themselves slightly pink but a spark of amusement lit up his eyes.

"You are have got to tell me all about that la-" the door slammed open again and Dipper's amused expression twisted into one of exasperation at what was on the other side. "Mabel what the heck are you doing!?"

"What… does it look like Bro-bro" Mabel was gasping slightly as she tried to balance a large pile of paper twice her height in her arms while backing her way through the door. "I said I make a list of names for him to try out, and I - ah!" She slipped launching the pile in to the air and landed flat on her back. Of course what goes up must come down and she was rapidly buried under a small hill of white sheets.

"MABEL!"

A sweater covered arm rose out of the pile "I'm OKAY", we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um, Dipper," her voice was slightly muffled under the pile "a little help, please."

Dipper planted his face in his hands groaning for moment before going over to dig his sister out of the pile.

"uh, Wendy?" I walked closer and whispered to her.

"What?"

"Is this normal for them?"

The corner of her mouth quirked upwards "Nah, normally they're a bit crazier than this. Remind me to tell you about the time they switched clothes all day and Stan never noticed."

I looked at her out the corner of my eye "How'd he not notice the hair?"

She snorted and leaned down to me, uncrossing her arms. "You'd be surprised what you can hide under Dipper's hat." She placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair a little " And if you hang out with us regularly when you get out today you'll see things w-a-a-a-y stranger than that."

I didn't really have a response to that.

"I told you I'm fine Dipper" Mabel was now waving off her brothers concerned grip "its just paper bro-bro, not a tree" ; she looked at me with a slightly crazed look in her eyes that made me shuffle backwards a little. "I said I'd make a list of names for you to pick from, and a Pines always keeps their promises" she paused furrowing her brow "… well except for Grunkle Stan but he's old so it doesn't count."

I stared at the ridiculously large mound of paper lying near the door"You have got to be kidding me, if we haven't found a new name the last three times you brought stuff in what makes you think we'll find one this time ?"

Dipper actually glared at me "Well we can hardly keep calling you dude the whole time, Even a nickname will do at this point. Not to mention the ones who put you up when you get out aren't gonna want to just call you Kid when they need to talk to you".

I groaned dragging my hands through my hair; but nodded, he did have a point after all.

"Oh relax we'll find you a name in no time." Mabel had apparently found where she wanted to start from.

I hopped up onto the bed and lay my head in my hands "Alright" I said my voice muffled slightly "lay them on me."

"Great" she ecstatically grabbed at the top of the pile. "Right first on the list, what do you think of Abraham Pumpernickel."

I looked at her a long moment waiting for the punch line.

"Well?"

And apparently she had been completely serious.

Wendy seemingly sensing my mixture of amusement and incredulity leaned over and whispered in my ear "best that you just role with it."

I shook my head "Eh, got to say no to that name Mabel, I don't feel like a sandwich".

Mabel smiled and continued unperturbed "'Kay, what about Bruce Macaroni Marconi ."

"No."

"Adam Appleseed"

"Hell no."

I hopped back down and walked over giving her a rather flat look, and picked up a random sheet,'Adrian Schnitzel'. I looked back at her, I felt torn between smiling and smacking my forehead against he door frame "Mabel, were you having dinner or something while you wrote these?"

A slightly sheepish grin spread across her face; even as her eyes flicked to her twin who'd sat on a bedside chair next to Wendy and pulled out an old looking book marked with a three on the cover. "Noooo?" She turned, widening her eyes in Dippers direction.

Dipper apparently sensing her gaze peaked over the top of the book he had been engrossed in, "Ooh no, I'm not bailing you out of this one Mabel." Mabel widened her eyes more adding a wobbling lower lip. Dipper and Wendy groaned at the same time; he closed his book with a snap putting inside his jacket and walked over "Fine, fine I'll find the names that don't sound like Stan's lunch."

Wendy looked thoughtful for a second before shuddering and joining us. "Right I think we should just start with first names for now, the last name can come later when we find one that matches."

Dipper, Mabel and I spoke simultaneously "Agreed". I guess we were all just as exasperated at how badly my search for a name had been going.

"Right, First names only" I breathed deeply and looked at Mabel again "alright lay them on me… again".

"Right, let's start again; what about Abraham?"

"No" my voice was firm.

"Bruce?"

"No."

"Michael?"

"No."

"Hey, what about Arthur?"

"Do I look like royalty Dipper?"

He gave me an odd look "who said anything about royalty?".

I shrugged I had no idea where that comment had come from "it still doesn't feel right". Dipper puffed up his cheeks in frustration but picked up a new page.

"What about Isaac?"

"No."

"How does Nicholas sound?" Wendy asked.

Almost unbidden my fists clenched and a quiet snarl bubbled up from my throat, that name brought a brief tense hot flash of anger to my mind , anger that begged me to begin throwing things at walls and smash everything around me... Then just quickly as it came it was gone, as though someone had decided to pour molten lava into my belly and then immediately doused it with liquid nitrogen. I held my head dazedly "I- I don't think that one will work Wendy."

Dipper shared a wide eyed glance with Mabel "Yeah … that name should definitely be crossed out." Mabel gave a hesitant nod looking at me concernedly.

"What the heck was that all about?" her question was voiced quieter than normal but still had the same undercurrent of energy she normally possessed.

I held hands up an apologetically, slightly relieved I hadn't scared them off "Yeah I'm sorry I really don't know what came over me, can we just pretend that didn't happen."

They all eyed each other but nodded in agreement though I could tell by the looks they were giving me that they wouldn't drop it forever.

"How about… Jason?"

I shrugged in further apology, "Eh, sorry Mabel, but that one doesn't feel right either." The comment earned me a roll of the eyes from her and a groan from Dipper.

Our discussion continued like that for a while, one of them suggesting a name and me turning it down for one reason or another.

"William?"

"No."

"Thomas sounds nice."

"Too formal, and I don't want to end up being called Tommy-boy."

"How about Simon" Wendy's boredom was obvious from her half-closed eyes as she barely even glanced at the list.

I winced looking away "Yeah I really am sorry but that doesn't fit eith-"

"You know what that's it!" Dipper flung down his section of the list in irritation, making the rest of us jump. "You clearly have no actual idea of what you want to be called; either that or you don't care!"

Mabel jumped up and glared at him "Hey that's not fair Dipper, we obviously just haven't found a name that fits yet."

Dipper deflated a little at the received ire but still pushed forward, "No Mabel, he's rejected every name that we've come up with so far, are we going to have to cycle through every possible name in the English language before he finds one he likes. Not everyone has the opportunity to pick their own names…" An interesting expression slowly spread across his face as though he'd been struck by an idea that was both brilliant and distasteful to him.

He turned to look at me "I… I think I have a name for you, but if you don't like this one then I have absolutely no ideas left."

Mabel's glare softened a bit "Bro-bro if this is what I think it is… Are you sure about it?"

Dipper smiled at his sister "Hey I like my nickname; everyone calls me Dipper even Mom and Dad, so there's no reason to keep holding on to this."

I looked between the twins utterly confused, a questioning look at Wendy revealed nothing, she shrugged; apparently as lost as I was.

I stood up waving a hand trying to get their attention. "Uh hello feeling lost here? Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

Dipper smirked walking over to me. He poked me firmly in my chest "What do you think of the name Tyrone?"

"Huh?"

"Tyrone" Dipper looked at me excitement sparkling behind his eyes "It's the most awesome name in the world, you've gotta take it!"

I stared at him silently in thought 'Tyrone, huh?' It didn't feel off like the others had nor had it filled me with blinding rage. It wasn't likely to be like my real name, part of the reason I had been dragging everything out was that I had been hoping a name might trigger my memories or feel familiar enough that I could take it as my own. I winced internally, of course the plan had proven been to be a hell of a bad idea when **that** name had nearly made me freak out on everyone. I rubbed my chest as the dark emotions threatened to rise the surface again. Dear god if even the mere idea of the name threatened to do that, I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know why. And yet even after all that… I still had no memories to show for it.

I glanced at my new friends who were watching me expectantly, I looked at my feet and breathed deeply. Did I really want to be called this; Dipper was right. I couldn't go through my life without a name to call my own, a name that would be who I am and... 'I am seriously over thinking this' I thought flatly.

"You know what screw it, Tyrone it is."

"YES!" Mabel and Wendy high fived each other even as Dipper let out a relieved breathe seeming crumble in on himself, his expression a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Hey" I reached placed a hand on his shoulder "are you alright, I can go back to the lists if you want."

"NO!" The room went very quiet as the other two stared at us, Dipper flushed pink. "I mean err, it's alright. I'm just glad we can call you something, you know." He flashed a grin at me "besides Tyrone's an awesome name."

"Yeah" Wendy stood up and stretched "great pick there Fun-times." Dipper just lowered his cap hiding his eyes, the pink tinge on his cheeks darkening as he muttered a thank you. There was always something funny about the way he reacted whenever Wendy complimented him.

She glanced at me smirking and held out her hand "Well now we can call you something, I don't think we were ever introduced properly. The name's Wendy. Wendy Corduroy."

An odd feeling bubbled up inside me as I looked at her hand, "Nice to meet you too Wendy" I grabbed her hand and at that moment I knew what that feeling was, I was happy. No not just happy, I couldn't suppress the grin that now spread over my face, I was ecstatic "I'm Tyrone, but my friends can call me Ty."

Her smirk grew into a true smile at that "Ty it is then dude. Hey, I don't need to call you dude or kid all the time anymore" she laughed, it had a pleasant bell like sound "now _that_ was getting annoying." I chuckled alongside her, this felt good.

Dipper and Mabel were doing some sort of twin fist bump thing, probably celebrating their own way. I frowned a moment as an odd spark of envy flared in the back of my mind as I looked at the two of them hugging. What the heck did I have to be jealous abo… oh yeah … I felt my heart sink a little the happy bubble punctured … family.

"Hey Ty" A pair of fingers snapped in front of my face, I tore my gaze away startled "You alright? You kinda zoned out there."

"No, no" I blinked the beginnings of tears away, pushing the familiar feeling of hollowness back down "I'm fine, really."

She eyed me suspiciously an eyebrow raised in disbelief "Okay… can I have my hand back then?"

I blinked and looked down, I was still holding… I quickly let go like I'd been bitten.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Hey, it's alright" Wendy laughed "it's alright been a long week for everyone. Anyway all you need now is a last name and you're all set." Dipper and Mabel froze in their conversation and the three of us shared a horrified glance.

A look Wendy easily caught "Whoa, No. No. I don't mean choose now, but take some time to think on it when we all leave today."

I took a deep hesitant breath "Actually Wendy," I scratched the back of my neck feeling an embarrassing heat beginning to flood my face "I wanted to bring this up earlier, but I was kind of thinking that I'd… I'd... at least until I remember who I am... I'd use my foster families last name as my own. If they'd let me of course." I screwed my eyes shut tensing, waiting for the yells, that I was being way too arrogant, and that this was an egotistical and all round bad idea.

Five seconds passed ... then ten... then fifteen. 'No yelling?' I hesitantly cracked open an eyelid.

Wendy was looking at me incredulously; Dipper and Mabel sharing twin knowing grins that looked oddly warm.

"Ah, did I say something wrong" I was nervous now, I really hoped I hadn't screwed something up for them.

Wendy blinked and shook her head slightly as though clearing it "Oh uh, no you didn't say anything wrong. It's just that um, ah" she leaned back and scratched the back of her head, an amused smile beginning to spread across her freckled face as she looked me up and down. "The thing is that … um."

"Oh sweet Moses just tell him Wendy" Mabel was holding her hand over her mouth obviously laughing; even Dipper had the look of someone suppressing a fit of the giggles.

I felt completely lost, maybe I was just an idiot but … "Guys c'mon tell me what I said wrong."

The red head began laughing as well "No, seriously you didn't say anything wrong, and I'm pretty sure that your foster family will let you, it's just…" She took my hand and pulled me towards the door "You know what, it's better if I show you. Grab his stuff guys" and with that non-explanation she dragged me into the hall.

* * *

It didn't take very long to return to the hospital reception despite my constant demands for answers along the way. "Seriously Wendy please, what's going on?"

"Just a moment Ty, It'll all make sense in a bit." Her eyes were darting about as though looking for someone. A second later they widened in recognition and she pulled me in a new direction. She pointed to a red headed person seated at a table in the far corner. "Ah, there. Don't worry Ty this won't take a second."

At this point I'd given up and just went with the flow, I trusted her to eventually explain what my question had to do with this.  
We drew closer, I noticed the guy was writing something down on a yellow form.

And Holy Crap that guy was big.

We had been heading in the direction of a red headed giant, he was huge I didn't know people to get that large without being ridiculously fat. He was seated in corner of the reception area crouched low over a desk writing something down seemingly taking up an entire three seats by himself, looking like a mountain of muscle.

"Hey Dad" Wendy called waving at the bearded giant who glanced up and smiled. I just gaped looking between the two, that this guy was Wendy's dad was somewhat hard to believe.

Wendy was tall, especially compared to me and the twins but … this was on a whole other level. I could probably fit inside this guy's palm.

"Wendy, everything alright." His voice was gentle but very gruff, looking closer I then realized that the two of them were both wearing similar Flannel outfits; though his was more of a flannel tent than a jacket.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad. I'd just thought you'd like to meet Tyrone." She gestured to me "properly this time." She then gestured to the man towering over me "Ty this is my Dad, Dan."

I waved faintly as I craned my neck up to look at him "hi." I whimpered eyes wide, dear god it really was like standing before a moving mountain.

He bowed his head lower to look me in the eye, "So you're the runt my Wendy has been so enamored with these past days."

I gulped and nodded.

He narrowed his eyes "hrm."

Wendy slapped him on the shoulder "Stop it; He's been through enough without you glowering at him." She snorted "seriously you're acting as though I'm dating him." Her voice held the exasperated tone of a person who'd said this before but new they would be paid no heed.

Her father turned to look at her his eyes twinkling in a mischievous manner "No, I assume you're still thinking about the other one that you're yammering on about at home. Has he asked yet?" Wendy's face swiftly colored itself a deep red and coughed, clearly embarrassed.

"Dad you promised to… He's too… Gagh" she resorted to crossing her arms and glaring. "That's not why we're here; I need to ask you something." She stretched up and began whispering in his ear.

He raised one bushy eyebrow and looked her in the eye "You're kidding right." He glanced at me as she continued whispering. "But I already... did the... gagh" He planted his face in his palm, obviously frustrated. "Alright… Fine." He growled annoyance giving me a light glare that made me glad I'd used the bathroom recently "But remember hon, this is not like getting a pet, there are important responsibilities here."

Wendy pulled back and gave her father an unimpressed look "Gee, thanks Dad. I never would have figured that out on my own. Not like haven't had to look after four others before... without a certain someones help!"

Her dad winced and averted his gaze, a look of regret settling over his rough features, "I'm sorry Wendy, that wasn't manly of me."

Her face softened slightly and she hugged his arm "Its alright dad. I forgave you remember."

Okay I was seriously missing something here, why would she need to drag me out here to talk to her dad. I felt like an utter intruder right now with all the bonding she was having with her dad.

I mean she'd said she was going to explain why she'd reacted that way to me taking on my foster fami… The puzzle pieces finally clicked. I felt my jaw drop a little.

Two voices broke into laughter behind me, " I think he finally figured it out Mabel."

"Yeah took him long enough bro-bro."

Dipper and Mabel had caught up to us, I turned round trying to close my jaw when he tossed me a duffel bag. "Change of pajamas, toothbrush and some stuff Mabel and I thought you'd like…. Watch out for glitter and stickers."

I blinked looking at the bag and back to the twins "Um, Thanks guys." Their presence was a welcome distraction from the pile of awkward I was currently feeling.

Dipper nodded and looked nervously up at Wendy's father who was looking at him with an unreadable expression "H-Hey Mr Corduroy, has Ty been signed out yet. We'd like to give him a tour of the area before he heads your way."

Wendy's father just looked at us, a flat look on his face and scribbled something on the paper in front of him and then shoved it into the hands of a passing doctor. "Now he is… You kids go have fun. I need to finish fixing up the guest room anyway." He stood up towering over everyone, if I hadn't felt small before I certainly did now "You keep an eye on them Wendy, and keep him away from the lumber yards."

Dipper and Mabel quickly grabbed me by the shoulder and steered me towards the doors "We've got a ton of things to show you Ty" Mabel was gleefully rambling "We'll start from the Mystery Shack, but then there's the greasy Spoon, the pool… oh wait Dipper's banned from there. But there is the …"

"Mabel" Dipper interjected "Let's just get him to the Shack first, alright."

Before I knew it I was being shoved through the Hospital doors into bright sunshine, I hissed and blocked the glare with a hand."

They waited a moment allowing my eyes to adjust. Eventually the sunlight didn't burn my eyes as much as it had and I risked lowering my hand.

It was beautiful; we were on a hill looking out over a deep valley. There were pine trees as far as the eye could see with a large collection of buildings at the center of the valley. A crystal blue water fall roared into a lake to the west, that I recognized from the stories of finding me. I was definitely visiting there soon. Past that there were great orange craggy cliffs with a train track hanging over them. I took a deep breath of the crisp clear air, as a light breeze cooled the heat of the beating sun hanging over head in the deepest blue sky I'd ever seen.

"Well?" Dipper walked on ahead a few steps and spread his arms as though trying to enclose everything into his grasp. He turned his head and grinned back at me "What do you think?"

"This is … it's… its beautiful." I just tried to drink in the view "How do you not live here?"

Mabel followed her brother "We wish we could, but we actually live in Piedmont, California. And our parents won't let us stay here beyond summer. So we're having as much fun as we can."

"Yeah" Dipper's head bowed a little "But we've still got a ton of time, c'mon we've got a ton of stuff to show you."

They ran on a head a little waving for me to follow; I stayed behind a moment longer just to take another look of the view in.

"Beautiful isn't it" Wendy had followed us "You should see it in winter though, now that's truly spectacular."

I just nodded and looked up at her; she was staring after the other two who were tearing off down the track. I took a step closer hesitantly, she looked down at me and reached out ruffling my hair grinning. "This is a great place to grow up, trust me you just wait and see."

Okay that tore it; I no longer thought about it, I just reached out and grabbing her around the waist in a hug.

She jumped, my sudden expression of affection starling her. "Dude... Ty? Why are you? Heh, what brought this on?" She looked down at me curious.

I looked up at her an odd pressure building in my chest, "I... I just..." I couldn't find the words to express myself so I just settled for regular gratitude "Thank you Wendy… For everything".

She snorted and unclasped my hands, pushing me away "hey, hey. That's enough mushy stuff alright. I do have a reputation to maintain you know." A playful smirk ran across her face.

I responded with one of my own "The feelings are still there though."

She knelt down and poked playfully at my chest "Yeah well, as long as you don't bawl into my shoulder in public we'll be cool."

A chuckle bubbled from my throat "You act like you have so far and it's a deal."

She poked me in the forehead and stood back up beaming at me arms crossed, her eyes shining brightly. "So you're alright with living with us, Ty?"

I wrinkled my forehead in thought "I don't know actually, your dad seems nice but …"

She squeezed my shoulder comfortingly "Don't worry about him you get used to him, my brothers on the other hand well ..." She made a fist, placing her other hand on her bicep "if they mess with you, just come to me alright."

All I could do was nod, trying not to think about the scene between her and her dad; bizarre warmth had been creeping up on me the moment we left had left the building. I felt energetic, like I could take on the world and run forever.

"HEY" Mabel's voice echoed from down the road "You guys see a cockatrice or something, hurry up we've got tons to show you Ty."

"She right," Wendy started walking down the road "there is a lot to see dude, some that you wouldn't believe." She suddenly sped up into a run, kicking up dust in her wake "Race you down!"

I breathed in the crisp air one more time and watched her speed down the hill "Tyrone Corduroy huh" I whispered to myself. I started jogging after them a smile slowly spreading its way across my face "I like the sound of that".

I sped up in to a full out sprint "Hey!" I shouted after them "Wait for me guys, Head starts are not fair!"

It's funny really had I looked back I may have gotten a hint of what was coming, good and ill. Either way I never saw the footprints seared into the concrete I left in my wake.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soo, this is the famous Mystery Shack" I stood with Mabel and Dipper looking up at their apparent summer home. To my surprise the place was almost a mile out of town closer to the forest surrounding the area than the rest of the town, which in my opinion made it an odd place for my so called tour of Gravity Falls to start.

Eh the guys probably just wanted to show me where they lived first, so I at least had a place of reference if I got lost in the area at some point. Even still I was thankful for the cart Wendy used to get around town otherwise it would have taken hours to traverse the roads here.

The Shack itself however honestly looked like it had seen better days; it looked like the walls were bending inwards under its own weight obviously patched up in certain areas, the roof was worn and with just the holes I cold see from down here I didn't want to stay here during a rain storm, heck the even the S for the word Shack was missing from the roof sign.

Suppressing an eye twitch I forced a grin on my face "It… looks… uh… Homey?"

They both snorted at my attempted politeness. "Well" Dipper fished out a key from his vest pocket and opened the front door "that's definitely one way to put it I guess. I know it doesn't look like much, but it's been a roof over our heads at least".

I just nodded, no point insulting their Great-uncles home at least "So do you two just live here or are you part of the family busi-" I paused as I stepped inside "-ness?"  
There were models and statues all over the place, almost like a dumping ground for old alternative art. With the way the pillars and labels highlighted them, It was obviously set up to look like a somewhat tacky museum but the exhibits …

I took another step forward I honestly didn't know what to think, the exhibits were of creatures and artifacts that were obviously fake. I mean who would believe Mr. Pines owned an actual jackalope skull… and yet … wait was that a stuffed ape in a pair of red and white underwear , I walked up for a better look, okay maybe more of a Big Foot "The Sascrotch?" I read the sign underneath "No touching and No refunds."

"Yeah kind of lame I know," Dipper had followed me over "but its home, it's just the front that's the main store. Living spaces are upstairs and at the back." He gestured with his thumb at an open doorway

I gave the store another look around, the giant glass eyeball on the next stand glared back me "I don't think its lame; I'm mean it's obviously fake but…" I shook my head, this place wasn't particularly cool but I could appreciate the effort that had been put into creating a decent tourist trap. I glanced at the jackalope with a missing antler "it's just impressive that your Grunkle Stan put all this together."

Dipper adjusted his hat and looked away "yeah I guess you could say that, to answer your question though, me and Mabel are normally just given the random jobs that Grunkle Stan is too lazy to do."

"Except for when we're the exhibits" Mabel's voice echoed from the door Dipper had pointed out earlier. She waltzed through a second later holding a selecting of drink cans. "Tell him about the time Grunkle Stan dressed you up as a wolf boy." She leaned over shoving a cola into my palm and mock whispered in my ear "He was so adorable."

"WHAT?! I was not!" Dipper protested glaring at his sister, grabbing a soda for himself.

Suddenly a slamming sound came from the front of the house "Not what Dipper?" It seemed that Wendy had finished parking the so called Mystery Cart.

Dipper's eyes widened in panic and started waving his hands in protest "Oh err, nothing Wendy, Nothing at all."

Mabel wasn't willing to let him off that easy "Dipper doesn't believe he's adorable in that Wolf boy costume Grunkle Stan makes him wear."

Her twin bowed his head, covering his reddening face in embarrassment "Augh, Mabel".

Wendy snorted, tossing him an affectionate glance, and flicked up the brim of his cap "I don't know Dipper; I always thought you looked real cute in that costume."

His head shot back up in surprise "Wait, Really?"

"Yeah, I prefer the lamb outfit though, there's nothing wrong with being cute you know…." She paused frowning slightly "Well in front of me anyway, maybe not my other friends."

Dipper's face seemed to light up at this, "Uh, oh wow okay…" he looked back to the doorway, "I'll just… go... go... get us more soda… yeah that's it." He dashed to the kitchen as though dogs were snapping at his heels."

Wendy gazed after him for a long moment, "He's gone to find where he hid the wolf outfit hasn't he?"

Mabel just nodded before bursting into a fit of the giggles.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at this exchange, taking a sip of soda "uh, kind of feeling like a fourth wheel here, what am I here for again?"

Mabel's cheeks tinged slightly pink in embarrassment, she was kind of cute when she did that actually. "Oh yeah sorry Ty, We're just here to drop off the video camera."

"Camera?"

"You know. The one that Dipper told you he was recording the weirdness of Gravity falls with".

I nodded and calmly sipped my cola, and then the meaning of her statement caught up with my brain. Mabel thumped me on the back as I coughed and hacked on my drink.

I held up a hand wheezing "He was serious about that stuff?! I thought he was just making up stories to cheer me up."

The girls gave each other an aside glance before Mabel nodded "Yeah it's all true, why would my brother make stuff like that up?"

I screwed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples "I don't know… it's just... it's hard to believe. I'm mean seriously, you're telling me that _you"_ I pointed at her "really did almost get forced into marrying a thousand gnome people."

She nodded shuddering "Ugh, sweet Moses that was creepy."

I turned to Wendy "And you along with your friends got trapped and nearly killed in a haunted convenience store, followed up by attempted brainwashing by your ex-boyfriend."

Wendy's until then open expression suddenly went cold her green eyes hardening "Yeah that happened … and never mention that last incident ever again dude."

A chill went down my spine at the look, swallowing dryly I took a slight step back "I- ah...err... um…understood…" I bowed my head a little, my cheeks burning in embarrassment, "sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.

Wendy rolled her eyes with a snort and punched me lightly in one arm "Don't sweat it man, we're cool. I mean it's not like you're anything like Robbie after all."

"I hope not," I looked up at her wide eyed "he sounds like a..."

I stumbled suddenly, an odd feeling of light-headedness suddenly sweeping over me.

Trying to steady myself I grabbed the nearest object, which to my regret turned out to be the Sascrotch's underwear, my expression twisted in revulsion.

"Yo dude you okay," Wendy's voice seemed to echo a little. Like she was was calling to me from the end a long hallway.

"I'm fine." I gritted out, letting go of the hairy model "I … er… I think I need to sit down."

"Not on the exhibits you're not" a familiar gravelly voice growled behind me.

"GAGH"

I jumped, stumbling into Wendy who caught me as I twisted round.

The voice belonged to an old man I vaguely recognized as from the day I first woke up. He was wearing the same black suit as he was then with a wad of green bills in his hand.

"Geez kid you're as jumpy as a jack rabbit, is my face really that frightening." He cackled long and hard before breaking into a coughing fit, "Ow" he rubbed his chest "still worth it."

"Stan" Wendy growled as she gripped my shoulders "you promised you wouldn't mess with him when he was released today."

"And I didn't, on purpose at least. It's not my fault the kid is jumping at shadows."

"Looming up behind someone and scaring the life out of them is still messing with them boss."

He rolled his eyes and thumbed the cash he was holding "Whatever, seriously why so protective of the runt." He offered a hand to me "Stanford Pines, I'm sure my Niece and Nephew have told you wonderful stories about me."

I looked at the proffered handshake flatly not taking it "Yeah we met the day I woke from my coma, and I've been told you're a Crook and a Con artist."

He withdrew his hand and laughed, it was rather forced sound having the air of having been practiced in front of a mirror till perfected. "A crook and a con huh, I prefer the term shrewd businessman myself" he turned to Mabel scowling "seriously, after all I've done for you two kids, and  
you start spreading rumors about me," he clutched at his heart "I'm hurt."

Mabel shrugged a bright wide smile on her face "Honesty is best policy Grunkle Stan."

"It also loses me money" he grumbled and started flicking through the bills before shoving a small wad into Mabel's hands "there you get yourselves something at the diner and stay out of my hair."

He started walking towards the nearby checkout before paused and looking back at me, "and you kid don't go sky diving into anymore lakes, I don't need my workers taking any more time off to sit at a strangers bedside everyday," and with that he shoved the money into the register and strode out the door.

I felt my face twist up in confusion "Uh, what exactly did he mean by skydiving into the lake," I wriggled out of the surprisingly strong grip Wendy had on my shoulders "I thought Dipper said you guys found me at the edge of the beach". I thought back to my faint memory of sand rising up to meet me; a phantom ache began to rise in my arms and legs.

Mabel rolled her eyes, blowing a raspberry "Grunkle Stan is just a little cray-cray; he probably doesn't remember what comes out of his mouth half the time." Her almost constant grin seemed rather fixed as she said this, as though reciting lines practiced in the mirror.

'Could she be…? NO' I shook my head banishing the treacherous thought 'they promised to help me and I'm going to start doubting them now.'

Still I did frown as bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"She's right" Dipper reappeared from around the door-frame holding a thick book under his arm "Grunkle Stan has a habit of saying things just to mess with people."

I nodded absently; they knew their uncle better than me though I had he odd impression that I had missed something.

"Well I don't know about you guys" Wendy bent over pulling us into a group huddle "but I think discussing whether Stan is crazy or not can be done over lunch".

My stomach growled loudly drawing an amused look from everyone else; I blushed rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment, I'd been so excited to finally escape the hospital I'd not noticed how empty my stomach felt no wonder I'd been feeling woozy.

"So Grunkle Stan needs us out of his hair again?" Dipper asked.

Wendy nodded "Yeah, how much did he give you Mabel?"

Mabel thumbed through the wad of green backs "Uh let's see, Five, ten, fifteen… fifteen dollars mostly in ones".

Wendy rolled her eyes "Cheapskate" she rummaged through her pockets eventually withdrawing a crumpled up bill, "Looks like I can spot us another ten, so we should all be able to get something decent at least."

I picked up my duffel bag up from where I'd dropped it near the Sascrotch hiking it over my shoulder "Great so where are we going guys?"

"Hmm," Wendy raised a finger to her lips thinking "Well I heard Greasy's diner is doing a Barbecue Rib special, the cherry pie there is good as well."

My belly gurgled again drawing snorts of laughter from the others, "Heh, I'm guessing Hospital food was less than filling" Dipper said.

Smirking I bent over clutching my stomach "Ugh, Feeeed meeeee!" I looked up at them trying to appear as pitiful as possible.

Their chuckling turned into full out laughter. A light blissful feeling bubbled up in my chest, seeing them all having fun just felt natural, I… I wanted that so much.

"Ha ha, okay Greasy's it is. Let's go before Ty starts seeing us as raw steaks." Dipper placed the book into a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

Then as one we swigged down the last of our soda's and proceeded out the front door, I looked back up at the sign on the roof as we headed back towards the forest road.

"Guys, why is the S missing on from the word Shack?"

The three of them followed my gaze and Dipper let out a nervous laugh, "Heh yeah that was my bad; it was knocked off when I was battling an evil wax Sherlock Holmes in a sword fight".

I blinked staring at him, there wasn't really much one could say to that. "You're serious?"

Dipper placed his hand on his heart trying and failing to look solemn "I swear that whenever I say something that sounds crazy in this town it's more than likely the truth."

"Except when he's feverish then you can ignore everything he says" Mabel said "Remember the rabbit burglar who you swore wanted your giblet's Dipper."

Dipper groaned "I was five Mabel with a really bad case of chicken pox; anyway you didn't see the look on that things face. It was Evil!"

Mabel merely giggled and reached forward flicking Dipper's blue and white cap down over his eyes "Hey relax Dipping Sauce it's not like I'm talking about the time with the salted popcorn and-"

"Hey" Dipper cut her off a "we agreed that story was immediate family only".

His sister became quiet for a moment and shot a look at me I couldn't decipher. "How abou-" She was cut off again by a loud bang as the nearby Mystery Cart sputtered and began to belch black smoke.

"Can't say I didn't expect that to happen" Wendy coughed as she climbed out the front seat, her lips twitching upwards slightly as she turned towards us "Dipper remind me to get Soos to look at it again, I think our last stunt with the fireworks jarred the engine or something."

Dipper rubbed the bridge of his nose and muttered something about internet videos that made her laugh.

"So we're walking then" I asked.

"Looks like it dude" she walked up gave my head a light noogie "a chance to stretch your legs will do you good anyway."

"Hey" I whined and rubbed the tingling spot "what's up with you and my hair?"

Her only answer was a smirk. "C'mon we know you're hungry, let's go."

I stared at her as she turned on to the dirt road a question beginning to form in my mind.

I followed quickly but kept out of earshot

"Hey Dipper," I murmured "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I nodded slightly at Mabel who had run on ahead then back to him "What… I mean what's it like to- to…" I bowed my head grunting in irritation, why couldn't I spit it out.

"What's what like?" Dipper prodded me, though with the oddly bemused look he had on his face I think he knew what I was trying to ask

"What is –"I shook my head plastering a smile on my face, "you know it doesn't matter."

He smirked and punched me lightly in the arm "Wendy's Dad took you in Ty, just ask her. She's amazing you won't be disappointed."

Something clicked in my head at his tone, and I felt a bubble of humor rise in my chest "Dipper do you trust me?"

His eyes widened slightly and he gripped at some sort of chain he had round his neck. 'Odd' I thought.

"Y-yeah of course I do."

I smirked "Then believe me when I say you need to take your ow-"

I froze in mid step suddenly registering his hesitation, the joke I had been about to make lodged in my throat "Dipper… seriously do you trust me" my voice sounded extremely quiet next to my now rapid heartbeat, blood roared in my ears.

It seemed as though the entire forest had gone silent, the birdsong had ceased and the sound of leaves rustling had vanished.

He stopped walking and turned back to look me dead in the eye all laughter banished from his own "Ty, I'll tell you right now, _you_ have never done anything to make me think you untrustworthy." He poked me in the chest "you got that."

I breathed a relieved sigh my muscles relaxing a bit and like that sound seemed to return like a spell had been broken. "Thank God" I began moving again, delighting in the sudden breeze on my face, "for a second I thought I'd really screwed something up."

He rolled his eyes and ran ahead of me calling back "The only thing I don't trust you with is being alone with my sister."

I snorted and raced to follow for a moment… Dippers parting barb then registered with my slow brain.

"HEY, you take that back Pines!"

"Make me Corduroy!"

I charged after him, struggling not to laugh.

* * *

The game of tag that followed seemed to blast away any lingering feeling of tiredness I had, leaving me feeling more peaceful than I'd felt in a long time. We'd been walking through the woodland for almost an hour, and I hadn't even come close to seeing anything of the town ahead of us. I got the feeling that I had either been a very outdoorsy person or I was feeling the release of a lot of repressed cabin fever. Could have been both actually, the sun was high in the sky beating down on us between the gaps in the treetops. I breathed deeply, taking in the deep heavy scent of the earth, it had been raining last night and the smell of the rainstorm hadn't quite dissipated from the trees and bushes.

I trailed behind the other three who were chatting animatedly and just took everything in, while I'd been allowed outside at the hospital once I could walk unsupported, it had just been in a cramped four walled space without a view into the wider world and barely enough room to run around.

I jumped into one of the muddy puddles left by the rain, even the sound of splashing sounded brand new. Everything felt so simple, listening to the sounds of the natural world around me almost helped me forget that I had problems, I kicked at the dirt path we were following feeling a smile slowly spreading across my face; why shouldn't I push myself. There was no Doc Charles stopping me from having fun, my injuries were mostly healed and besides you're only a kid once right?

My stomach growled loudly again. 'Actually' I thought 'maybe running all over the place again can wait till my belly no longer feels like a black hole.'

"Hey uh Wendy," I yelled ahead "are we nearly there?"

"Almost" she called back. She turned her head in my direction a sharp look on her face, "Dude, its not a good idea to walk alone round here."

"Yeah in a minute, I just want to-" something red moved in the corner of my eye. I snapped my head to the side. Searching for … whatever that was.

"Ty?"

I tilted my head, blinking in confusion, I could have sworn something had been watching… nah it had probably just been a bird.

"Tyrone!"

'No… wait.' I scratched my head and peered further beyond the treeline, there was definitely something back there, and it was no bird. The trees grew thicker the further away from the road they were but if I strained I could almost make out some-"

"TYRONE CORDUROY!"

I jumped so hard it felt like my skeleton had decided to imitate a jackhammer, moving before my brain fully registered Wendy's frustrated shout".

I probably looked like a deer in headlights if my eyes appeared as wide as they felt to me. "Wend-" she raised a hand cutting me off, half glaring at me before looking around nervously

"Dude, just get your butt over here!" Her whisper brooked no argument; Mabel and Dipper were surveying the surrounding treeline nervously.

Not wanting to get another earful I took a few hesitant steps forward "What's with the rush?"

Dipper was the one who replied "We can't stick around this area, this is Gnome territory" He had started flipping through the old book he'd taken from the Shack.

A loud cracking noise echoed through the air causing all of them to look at me. I froze, an image of a giant monster chasing a mystery Cart appearing in my mind.

I swallowed dryly "So, uh how far did you say we were again?"

Wendy stretched a hand out to me, her eyes fixed on the trees behind me "Not far, we're nearly at the outskirts of town, now hurry."

A loud crunching sound rumbled distantly behind me. Sweat broke out on my forehead even as my hands curled into fists at my sides; I locked my gaze ahead of me shifting into a running stance.

I heard trees creaking close by.

"Okay" I whispered to myself, my heart beating a drum against my breast "3… 2…"

"Run you idiot!"

I launched myself as fast as I could towards the three in front of me, Dipper had grabbed his sisters own hand and was moving as well. I reached out my hand towards Wendy's outstretched one and… a loud snap rang through the air.

Time seemed to freeze as I locked gaze with a pair of horrified green eyes, I felt my fingertips brush hers for a moment.

"No."

Before I could even scream I felt something wrap around my ankle. White light burst out behind my eyes. Sharp pain shooting through my skull like lightning as my head cracked against the floor even as the rest of my body was pulled into the air.

My vision blurred as something wrapped around my torso, squeezing my still healing sides.

"Ty!"

I could hear someone screaming. An agonized raw throated yell that … was coming from my own throat.

The thing holding me squeezed and white hot pain burst once again behind my eyelids. It felt like my ribs were grinding against one another, I could practically hear them scraping together, the pain was crippling. Almost like whatever was holding me was trying to squish me like a grape.

Hot liquid ran down my face; black spots appeared in my vision, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't …

I was surrounded by water; it was so dark … so cold. The faint light shining from the distant surface was steadily growing dimmer. It was so cold. I was going to freeze if I didn't do someting; I flailed my broken arm weakly as darkness encroached on my sight even as my heart beat ran so fast I was afraid it was going to burst, I was going to die alone, afraid and in utter agony . I suddenly found myself choking as water flooded my lungs, 'when had I taken a breath?'

My vision darkened further even as my lungs burned and my brain swam. 'Huh, looks like you do hallucinate when you die' I thought as a small pale hand grabbed my good wrist…

"Whoa, hey stop… I SAID STOP SCHMEBULOCK!" almost at once the grip relaxed and I greedily sucked in air as the pain relented.

What the hell had that been, it was almost like… I shook my head, I could focus on the vision thingy later, and right now there was something more important to deal with. Like the thing that had nearly tried to smash me into a pancake. Blinking rapidly I looked round.

I was being gripped by a giant hand! Everything was still a little blurry but I could still make out a general silhouetted shape … I prayed Dipper had been remembering correctly and that those weren't actually teeth in front of me.

I struggled a little against its grip "Let go of me you bearded doofus", okay so apparently I'm a loudmouth when terrified out of my skull.

"I don't think so kid" it was the weird squeaky voice from before; it seemed to be coming from above me. I craned my head up and noticed a small figure standing at the tip of the giant gnomes hat. "You're gonna be very useful for reclaiming our Queen."

'Queen? Who was -' something in my chest clenched as I remembered, I narrowed my eyes and snarled "if lay you lay one finger on Mabel I'll-"

The hand flexed and squeezed again, my ribs shrieked in protest even as I released a much more vocal scream. Tears burned at the edge of my eyes, where were the others. They wouldn't have just abandoned me like this right… Right?

The little man laughed "All you'll be doing is playing the perfect hostage for trade", ah so that's why he hadn't killed me yet. A cold feeling filled me, he was going to use me as blackmail to get to Mabel, I gritted my teeth suppressing another snarl forcing myself to think it instead; 'I'm going to break your face in you bastard.'

My vision finally started to focus and detail began to return to the world. And the first thing I noticed made me grin in spite of my agonized sides. Wendy waved from the tree behind the gnomes head.

She smirked as she caught me looking and placed a finger over her lips. The twins popped their heads out of the brush above her, Mabel waved as Dipper motioned for me to look away, their expressions a mixture of relief and anger.

"Hey!" I snapped my focus back to the apparent gnome leader. "You're supposed to be frightened, not grinning like an idiot." He began to twist round in the direction of their hiding place.

'Crap, right um a distraction.'

I struggled slightly "Hey shorty!" the brown bearded idiot turned back, I pasted a look of fear on my face "y-you convinced me, if you let me go I'll tell you exactly how you can convince Mabel to join you."

"Oh just a second a go you said you'd break my face it," he stared at me skeptically.

I winced, had I said that out-loud. "Well... uh.. its just you spoke with such force I couldn't help but see I'm no match for you," ugh I was going to have bleach my mouth after this.

His face lit up like it was Christmas and tuggedat his lapels; "Heh, well I do consider myself a pretty convincing guy" I stamped hard on the urge to snarl as he started preening. I dared a glance up at where I last saw my friends while his eyes were shut; they were no longer in the tree but some branches at the giant gnome conglomerate's shoulder started rustling. Something flew out of the branch into the arm...

"So" the gnome leader had begun focusing on me again "tell me then, what will convince our future Queen to come with us."

I looked away putting on what I hoped was an air of regret "She- she's not gonna get hurt is she?"

The gnome rolled his eyes "Pfft, she'll be fine, she'll be worshiped, Beautified, and showered with treasures until she's old and grey" he paused wrinkling his nose before smirking "after that is up for debate."

My stomach roiled at his implication, and I repressed an urge to hurl. "O-okay, you come closer and I'll tell you."

His expression went flat and he raised his arm; Wind ripped through my hair the hand that was holding me suddenly rushed upwards bringing me almost nose to nose with him. His jovial manner had vanished, his glaring burning a hole in my forehead.

I swallowed a sudden lump in my throat presenting a genuinely nervous smile and shrug in face of his annoyance "Or you could bring me to you that works too I guess." Was it just me or was it getting warmer?  
He scowled "enough games kid, tell me what I want to know or so help us."

A hand reached up and gripped the edge of the giant hat behind the gnome leader.

I repressed a smirk, if Dipper had been accurate then taking out this guy would leave all the others confused and without focus allowing us to escape unharmed. I winced as my sides flared in pain, well at least the others would be unharmed anyway.

"I'm waiting human."

Oh right "Well first of all-"

"Uh boss" another squeaky voice called out.

"Quiet let the kid speak, Bob".

A head of red had popped up behind him; Wendy winked at me and held up a large tree branch.

"But boss there's-"

"I said quiet Heinrich" despite his outward calm I could see a vein standing out on his forehead.

"Schmebulock?"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, spittle flecking the air "the next one who interrupts, will spend a week in the punishment log."

He grabbed me by the collar and shoved his face into mine "No more distractions. You will tell me how to get to Mabel Pines or so help me I'll rip your-"

A shadow fell across him and he froze on the spot, colour rapidly fleeing from his face. With almost painful slowness he turned his head and looked up, "oh".

Wendy looked down on him; her eyes narrowed looking like green chips of ice, a heavy pine branch swung behind her head. "You aren't going to rip anything, lay a finger on him, and I will cave your skull in!"

The gnome quickly regained composure and snorted "Do you really I'm scared of you, there's another hand with your name on it girl. We can grab you before you even take a step

Dipper and Mabel stepped out from behind her with their own clubs and ran to either side of him.

"Maybe not Jeff" Mabel's normally cheerful expression had been replaced with a dark scowl "but I bet one of us can take you down before the rest of you butt-heads can step in."

"It's over Jeff" Dipper had taken a step closer "just let our friend go and we can forget all of this".

Jeff snapped his head back to me, fury etched into his face, "You tricked me you little brat!"

I glared at him "Dipper told me all about you, did you really think I help you kidnap one of my only friends and do who knows what to her! You're crazy!" I laughed before nodding at Mabel, "give him one from me Mabes."

The expression on his face grew darkened murderously. He raised his hand as though to strike me. Then abruptly stilled, as though something had occurred to him, he let go of my collar lowering his hand as his expression smoothed into placidity.

He swiveled round looking up at Wendy "Fine, you win girl. I won't touch him".

Wendy bit back a snarl "Good. Now LET. HIM. GO!"

"Yeah, yeah." He snapped his fingers "Mike, Steve, Schmebulock…"

I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the fingers compressing me begin to relax "…CRUSH THE LITTLE FREAK!"

"NO!" a deafening crack sounded as Wendy brutally smashed the branch into his face, but it was too late.

White hot pain shot through me as everything suddenly compressed. Stars burned behind my eyes even as tears began to leak from the. I heard my bones popping as they were put under the strain of a thousand magical creatures constricting around me.

I screamed as air was driven from my lungs. I couldn't breathe; the world around me began to tint red. They weren't trying to kill me straight out I realized; they were going to make me suffer, I could feel the heat of the countless bodies suffocating me. My eyes were burning, and I struggled for air. My heart pounded furiously like it was about to burst, black spots appeared in my vision again as I choked weakly for air.

'I was really going to die, I realized. Why?

Then just as it felt like my bones would buckle under the pressure a deafening boom rang through the air and a great feeling of warmth swept through me. Melting into my muscles and skin, like I was in a warm bath, soothing them from the bruising force I'd just been under.

The pressure eased and I sucked in as much cool air into my lungs as possible.

Then the screaming began. "Burns! IT BURNS!"

I couldn't really follow what exactly happened next, one moment I was being slowly crushed to death and then I was falling in mid-air. The world seemed to slow down, gnomes floated alongside me; many of them clutching at their faces as steam seemed to billow around them. Some of them were screaming as they grabbed at their faces, "Red eye, Red Eye!"

The heck were they talking about, I wondered. The world seemed to speed up again as the forest floor rose up to meet us; I idly wondered if we'd been high enough to go… we hit the ground.

The wind was instantly knocked out of me but the pain of impact I was expecting never came, a brief glance told me why...

I winced in involuntary sympathy... well at least the gnomes were good for a cushion if nothing else. My feeling of triumph was cut short when I tried to stand, a wave of dizziness swept over me and for a second time the ground met my face.

As I waited for the spell to pass a body next to me stirred "Ooh, my head." He rolled over, and I let out a groan when I saw his face, _of course_ it was just my luck that I landed next to brown beard. Whatever had just happened though had definitely left him worse for wear, his skin looked like he'd been badly sunburned and his beard was severely singed. Unbidden my mind swept back to the day I'd woken up and the burnt bed sheets. My heart stuttered as my brain made the painfully slow connection, had I done this? What the hell?

The brown bearded creature pushed himself into a kneeling position, his face wearing an odd mixture of anger and respect as he looked at me. "You!" He snarled clutching his face "I thought there was something off about this past week. But I know those eyes, why are you …?" He paused narrowing his eyes, and took a long sniff of the air "No. You're not ..." He trailed off frowning before taking another sniff, a vicious grin slowly spread across his face "but you're close."

I blinked fuzzily. My thoughts came slowly, as though coated in molasses. I could hear the words out of his mouth and put them in order but they had no meaning. "W-what are you talking about" I forced out. Nothing about this situation made even a lick of sense.

"You really have no clue, do you?"

He laughed and leaned down whispering "Now you listen to m-"A loud crack echoed next to me and the bearded idiot went flying into the trees, replaced by a familiar set of boots.

I found myself rolled over as a pair of horrified green eyes appeared in my vision "Ty?! Dude Are you alright?!" I blinked again my brain still taking a moment to catch up and nodded, could the world please stop spinning. I was abruptly pulled into a hug; Her arms trembled despite the strength she was squeezing me with. After a long moment she pushed back, and looked me in the eye "Don't you dare scare us like that again."

Even in my current dizzy state I felt my face turn red from embarrassment, I didn't deserve this kind of concern I was more worried about … Mabel!

I groaned sitting up properly feeling my body aching all over "Where's Mabel!? Is she alright? The Gnomes didn't get her did they? What about Dipper?"

"Whoa, slow down one question at a time dude." She looked at me a moment and closed her eyes sighing "they're both fine Ty if anything they're more concerned about you right now. You could have died just now."

I nodded wincing "Mark that as another rescue I need to pay back one day." An image popped into my brain and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She was looking at me concernedly; she probably thought I'd cracked or something from the stress.

I grinned a little "just thinking that we should have brought the camera, I really wanted to see 'creepy gnome guy's' face before you whacked him."

She laughed sounding half relieved and squeezed my shoulder, "Yeah we should of, now let's get away from this mess." She stood up and offered me a hand.

I wriggled a little and looked down at the word mess. The cause of the mess in question coming back to me; why had I been so stupid, my face began to burn in shame. "Wendy?"

"Yeah."

"I-I'm sorry; I should have listened to you about sticking together. I put us all in danger."

She stood back a minute as though processing my statement, she groaned and pinched her nose sounding quite exasperated. "Dude you couldn't have known gnomes would go crazy like that, it's not your fault."

"But it is! If I hadn't been screwing around we could have left before they got here, and you guys wouldn't have had to put yourselves in danger to rescue me!" I realized faintly that I was shouting by the end of it and lowered my voice "I couldn't take it if you got hurt because of me."

There was silence for a long moment… I couldn't bear look her in the face; she and her family had offered me a home here and what was the first thing I did … I disobeyed her, got captured while nearly getting the others crushed, and above all almost got Mabel kidnapped by that brown bearded freak. She was probably repressing a whole lot of anger at me right now, and I deserved whatever punishme-

A damp cloth was placed against my face. "wha?" Of all the things I expected I didn't expect that.

I raised my head a little, Wendy had he tongue stuck out the side of her mouth as she wiped at my forehead. What was she doing I deserved a smack across the back of my head for my idiocy not… whatever this was.

I tried to twist away but her hand gripped me by the chin, "Mabel, hold him still." A pair of hands grabbed the sides of my head; I flinched at the contact, when she had gotten here?

I looked up and she smiled brightly, her braces glinting in the sunlight "Huh, the forest dweller look really suits you." Her smile faded a little as she saw my worried expression "Ty, you know we're fine right, don't beat yourself up about it."

"But… but?"

Wendy rolled her eyes "Stop it you've got dried blood all over your face. Not to mention all that dirt. Now stop throwing yourself a pity party, trust me you do not want this infected"

Oh, so that was what had been trickling over my face earlier, I bit my tongue however, there was no point trying to convince them to accept my apology, I just sound like a whiny brat.

After paying particular attention to a sore spot above my left eye, Wendy pulled back the now bright red handkerchief back and eyed me seriously. "Well, I don't think you'll need stitches, but you'll definitely need a Band-Aid or something when we get to town." She then frowned and placed a hand on my forehead and her eyes widened slightly, "Or perhaps something stronger…Dude you're burning up."

I blinked confusedly "But I feel fine."

She looked at me skeptically "How many fingers am I holding up"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes "Two"

"Okay, how about now?"

She made a fist then held up three.

"Three."

She closed her eyes a let out a great breath, her face seeming to relax a little "Well you don't seem to have a concussion, but _you_ are staying off your feet as much as you can today, you got that!?"

I just nodded not really feeling up to arguing about it.

A brief silence followed only to be interrupted by a loud gurgling noise. Two pairs of eyes fell on me, but I shook my head humor painting my voice "Wasn't me this time guys", I pointed in the direction of the perpetrator behind the red head.

Dipper smiled sheepishly his face tinging pink "So..." he paused rubbing the back of his head "anyone still up for lunch?"

A fit of much needed giggles wracked through the rest of us.


End file.
